


Such a Tease

by DoorMattFE



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Bath, Foreplay, Gillcia, Gillcia Week, M/M, Teasing, seductive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoorMattFE/pseuds/DoorMattFE
Summary: Gilliam and Garcia don't do much during the winter months. The outside is cold, and they would rather just have the warmth of their own house, and one another to bide their time until the winter months are over. But Garcia knows just how to make things a little warmer, and a little more fun in bed.
Relationships: Garcia/Gilliam (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 1





	Such a Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Gillcia Week with the prompt "Seductive" 
> 
> Im realizing now my work has been feeling very very meh in my opinion. I have been going through a lot and I know that is at least a part of the reason why I am unhappy with my work. But it would be better to do something with my time rather than wallowing in my own self pity. Hopefully soon I can feel confident with my work again soon. But right now I want to get something out for Gillcia week since it is important to me.

Winter months were always strange in the cabin. If there was snow, there was nothing to do outside, unless Gilliam wanted to go for afternoon walks through a winter wonderland with his husband. But besides that, nothing really took place during the season, not that either of them mind staying huddled together in the same place. It’s why Gilliam and Garcia got married after all. Being stuck in a cabin during winter. 

Most days just went by with normal day to day things inside. Garcia would try cooking new things that Gilliam would eat. And Gilliam would practice his woodcarving skills to make little trinkets that Garcia loves so much that he decorates the house with every single one he makes. 

Gilliam was working on yet another project, a craving of an owl this time. Across the room, Garcia was eyeing his partner up and down. Both loving how Gilliam’s face would be completely fixated on the piece of wood and putting his heart into it, but also something else. 

Garcia and Gilliam were… active to say the least in the bedroom. Often doing it everyday to attempt to sate Garcia’s lust. Which Gilliam has no issues with attempting to do. But something about being cooped up with not much else to do, Garcia had a good idea of what he could do. 

“I’m gonna go take a bath, Gilly.” Garcia got up and went to fill a tub up. Without even breaking eye contact with the piece of wood, Gilliam nodded. “I’ll just be here working on this for who knows how long.” 

Garcia filled a tub full of water, but he did more than that. He wanted Gilliam, but he wanted to be passionate and special about it today. He brought two glasses out and filled them with wine for them to sip on. And he lit candles in the bathing area to set the mood. Garcia was normally one to just ask to have sex without setting the mood, but today was going to be different. He wanted to tease Gilliam into doing it. Not just ask. 

Stripping down, Garcia’s bare body was chilled from how cold it was in the cabin from the weather outdoors. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back out to Gilliam. 

Still carving away, Gilliam didn’t even notice his husband return. Garcia walked over to his side and grabbed Gilliam’s arm gently, which broke him out of his trance of woodworking. He look up and saw Garcia nearly naked giving him bedroom eyes. “I wanted to see if my Gilly wanted to take a bath with me, since I know how dirty you can get…” he pulled Gilliam’s hand towards his own waist and pressed his hand against the now growing bulge that was underneath the towel. 

Gilliam set aside his carving knife and wood on the table, and he looked flushed at Garcia’s way of teasing him. Garcia continued to guide his hand around his groin, slowly working on his erection. “You’re gonna have to clean me up after you breed me anyway. Might as well move it to the bath.” He released his grip off of Gilliam, and slid his hands underneath his shirt to grope at his chest. Pulling at his nipples to make Gilliam blush and nearly let out a moan. 

Gilliam was overwhelmed by how Garcia was treating him. It was zero to one-hundred, but now he himself was in the right mood. He stood up and kicked off his pants and shirt. Leaving just his jockstrap on that was struggling to hold his cock and balls together. 

Wrapping his fingers around the waist of his towel, Gilliam pulled off Garcia’s towel to unveil a thick heavy cock almost completely erect. Cupping Garcia’s sack, he massaged them. Making sure that they are teased and ready to be drained. 

The two of them were standing in the cold room, naked. But their shaky breaths and groping of one another made it so they didn’t even notice. Gilliam buried his face into the side of Garcia’s neck and kissed with such lust and intensity that it would surely leave a mark. Garcia kept getting pulled in closer and closer so Gilliam could take pleasure in his lover’s body. Acting almost like an animal inspecting every inch of its prey. 

“You really got me acting up, Garcia.” Said Gilliam through short breaths, only to resume back into kissing every inch of Garcia. 

“I got wine to help get you in the mood but I guess my natural charm gets you in that primal mood already.” 

Gilliam replied with just a grunt and went down to Garcia’s chest, giving each one of his tits some licks and bites to show that they were his, and his alone to use.

“Alright big guy, you need to wait until we actually get in the bath before you keep this up. I’m not making a mess over the room to clean up later.” He kissed Gilliam on the forehead and laughed. “Seriously though, the water is going to get even colder. 

Gilliam snapped out his trance and stopped, looking embarrassed and a bit vexed for how out of character he acted. “I’m going to teach you to tease me that bad once we get into bed.” But he bent down and scooped Garcia up into his arms. “But I do want to take a nice bath with you though.” he said with a kiss on the nose


End file.
